You're not the only one
by DorothyThropp
Summary: Wat gebeurt er als Elphaba Thropp naar Zweinstein gaat en Harry, Hermelien en Ron ontmoet? En misschien zelfs wel een knappe "prins" genaamd Fiyero, die altijd in het gezelschap is van zijn vriendinnetje Glinda? En wat gebeurt er als Perkamentus haar en Harry en speciale opdracht geeft? Wicked en Harry Potter. Nederlands :)


Zenuwen. Waarom wordt ze altijd zenuwachtig op dit soort momenten terwijl ieder ander zich nergens wat van aan zou trekken. Ze hebben gewoon een hele knoop in haar maag gelegd. Ondanks dat ze wist dat al deze mensen net als haar zouden kunnen toveren voelde Elphaba Thropp zich toch nog wat meer opgeladen toen ze door de muur liep in het midden van perron 9 en 10 die zou leiden naar perron 9 3/4.  
Het was 1 september en het nieuwe schooljaar, haar eerste schooljaar, ging bijna van start. Toen ze door de muur heen was "gevallen" zag Elphaba een oude rode stoomlocomotief staan die de Zweinsteinexpres genoemd werd, dat stond in de brief die ze thuis had gekregen. Daarin werd ze uitgenodigd om 1 september, vandaag dus, op perron 9 3/4 klaar te staan om te vertrekken naar Zweinstein Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus.  
De reden dat ze zich nog opgelatener voelde was dat behalve dat ze kon toveren. voor zover zij wist als enige in de familie, ook nog eens groen was, en ja daarin was zij ook uniek. Ja, ze was zo geboren en nee ze was niet zeeziek en had ook geen gras gegeten als kind. Dit was gewoon haar uiterlijk..  
En terwijl een pesterig stemmetje in haar hoofd zei dat het net kerst leek als zij naast de trein ging staan, zag ze verderop een grote gedaante zich door de menigte heen werken. Achter de enorme man aan liep een jongen van haar leeftijd met net zo'n brilletje als zij had, onverzorgd haar en een bliksemvormig litteken op zijn voorhoofd. Toen de mensen hem zagen weken ze net zo snel uiteen als dat ze normaal gesproken voor haar zouden doen en even had ze het idee alsof ze misschien wel eens goede vrienden zou kunnen worden met de onbekende jongen. Heel even maar want daarna wees het stemmetje in haar hoofd haar er weer op dat niemand vrienden zou willen zijn met een groen monster.  
Snel sleepte ze haar koffer de Zweinsteinexpres in en nam kort afscheid van haar vader, en haar kleine zusje. Ze zou ze pas weer aan het einde van het schooljaar zien want naar huis gaan doet ze niet in de korte vakanties. Daar was thuis geen behoefte aan en dus paste ze zich aan, zo was het altijd gegaan. Ze pakte de kooi met daarin haar kat op en hing haar tas om haar schouder, en ging op zoek naar een lege coupe.  
Alle coupes waren al bezet jammer genoeg en dus besloot ze maar in een niet al te volle coupe te gaan zitten. Toen ze beter keek wie er nou eigenlijk in de coupe zaten zag ze dat de jongen met het brilletje daar zat, samen met een roodharige jongen en een meisje met golvend haar. Ze probeerde zo onzichtbaar mogelijk te zijn zodat ze de anderen niet zou storen in hun gesprek en pakte haar boek uit haar tas. Voor ze daadwerkelijk begon te lezen keek ze nog even over de rand van haar boek en ving ze een blik op van de jongen met de bril.

Ongeveer halverwege de reis kwam er een etenskarretje voorbij. De anderen kochten wat maar zij had nergens behoefte aan, en bovendien had ze ook geen geld bij zich. De andere mensen in de coupe hadden nog steeds niets tegen haar gezegd en zij voelde ook niet de behoefte om iets te zeggen dus bleven ze stilzwijgend zitten.  
"Kijk eens wie we daar hebben! De oh zo beroemde Potter!" Een jongen met een spits gezicht en lichtblond haar had de deur van hun coupe open gedaan en was binnen gekomen. "Oh en kijk nou eens hij heeft ook nog eens een spruit als vriendin! Als dat nou geen prachtig nieuws zou zijn voor de Ochtendprofeet." Zei de jongen spottend. "Ach ga toch weg Tigelaar!"Wierp de briljongen hem toe en de jongen die Tigelaar genoemd werd vertrok lachend met twee andere jongens in zijn kielzog. "Trek je niks van hem aan oké? Hij heeft nogal een hogedunk van zichzelf." zei de briljongen en hij stak zijn hand uit om zich voor te stellen. "Harry Potter. En dit zijn Hermelien Griffel en Ron Wezel. En jij bent?"  
Hij leek heel vriendelijk, maar er waren al vaker mensen geweest die heel vriendelijk leken en die haar toch verraden hadden. Maar toch leek hij haar te begrijpen en gaf ze toe aan de beleefdheid waarmee ze was groot gebracht. "Elphaba Thropp. Aangenaam." Ze schudde zijn hand en dook weer achter haar boek. In ieder geval had iemand aardig tegen haar gedaan. Dat was al heel wat.


End file.
